Toujours présent
by Cordelune
Summary: La mort d'un être cher est terriblement difficile... Mais qu'en est-il de la mort d'un ennemi? Un Draco mort, un Harry de 22 ans qui essaie de survivre... Deathfic.


Harry Potter avait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard depuis quelques années. 

Il s'était installé dans un charmant petit loyer et vivait aisément grâce à la fortune que lui avaient laissée ses parents. 

Il vivait seul.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne l'avait pas trop déranger. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude, et ce n'était pas parce que Poudlard était maintenant du passé que ça allait changé!

…Jusqu'à maintenant… En cette journée, en cette heure, cette minute, cette seconde…

Car il y avait un mot… _Ce mot… C'était si peu, un mot, pour une si grande signification…_

Il lisait tranquillement le journal, comme à son habitude les samedis matins, pendant qu'il faisait la grasse matinée. 

Et un article capta son attention.

****

**_Mort tragique pour les réputés Malefoy! La famille et leur manoir anéanti !_**

Quel horrible titre… On aurait presque dit que l'auteur était enthousiaste quand il l'avait écrit…

Et lui, pourquoi ne l'était-il pas? 

Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas plus ou moins souriant à l'idée que le monde serait à jamais débarrassé des exécrables Malefoy?

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il avait enfin accepté une constatation qu'il avait longtemps repoussée. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant…

Il continua à lire l'article… Le manoir, effondré. Aucune hypothèse émise sur la cause de cet accident. Il n'y avait aucun survivant…

Une délicate larme coula le long de la joue d'Harry. Une délicate larme qui signifiait tout…

Draco Malefoy y était aussi, dans ce fichu manoir.

Draco Malefoy aussi s'était fait enterré vivant par les décombres. 

Draco Malefoy aussi n'avait pas survécu…

Harry s'était déjà douté de ses sentiments pour Draco… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps… C'était il y a à peu près dix ou onze ans… Peut-être et demi. Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'en fichait. 

Draco l'avait toujours attiré d'une certaine manière...

Au début, le brun était certain que c'était de l'amour. Mais Ron détestait tellement les Serpentard, les Malefoy, et Draco en particulier… 

Il était impossible qu'Harry aime quelqu'un de soi-disant si horrible! Alors non, c'était impossible que ce soit de l'amour, c'était-il dit. 

Alors il avait poussée cette hypothèse au bord d'un gouffre de son esprit, prêt à la laisser tomber pour toujours. 

Mais, au dernier instant, il l'avait simplement classée dans un autre endroit de sa tête, se refusant à abandonner complètement une hypothèse si précieuse.

Ensuite, les années ont passées. La haine entre Harry et Draco s'était renforcée tant et tellement qu'Harry avait oublié l'idée d'un amour en question. 

Et puis, de toute façon, ce serait impossible. Tout empêchait une liaison avec Draco… Le fait qu'il soit Gryffondor et le blond Serpentard, que ses amis détestaient tant Malefoy, la réputation d'ennemis jurés que Draco et lui avaient construite… 

Le monde entier était contre cette idée! Alors autant l'oublié, n'est-ce pas?

Et cette idée lui revenait maintenant en plein visage, et elle débordait avec intensité en même temps que les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Mort, mort, mort… Ce mot résonnait en lui. Comme s'il n'avait aucune signification. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu et le découvrait à présent. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'Harry avait perdu bien des êtres chers… 

Il lui semblait maintenant que rien ne lui importait. Il lui semblait qu'il ne mangerait ni ne boirait plus jamais. Qu'il ne rirait ni ne pleurerait plus jamais. Qu'il ne parlerait ni ne se tairait plus jamais. Il lui semblait que plus rien n'existait, que plus rien n'importait. Son corps n'existait plus. Il lui semblait que son esprit s'en allait, vagabond, et qu'il ne reviendrait plus…

Et ça lui convenait très bien. Comme il était bien, parti dans ses étoiles, où rien ne l'atteignait. 

Mais ça lui revint de plein fouet. Tel un assaut de coup porté à son visage, son ventre, ses bras…

Il était mort. Draco Malefoy était mort. 

Draco Malefoy ne volerait plus jamais.

Draco Malefoy ne marcherait plus jamais.

Draco Malefoy ne respirerait plus jamais.

Draco Malefoy ne parlerait plus jamais.

Draco Malefoy ne rirait plus jamais.

Draco Malefoy ne vivrait plus jamais.

Mais surtout, Draco Malefoy ne l'aimerait plus jamais.

Car lui, Harry James Potter, sans même le vouloir ni s'en apercevoir, avait volé le cœur de Draco.

Le blond lui avait avoué, peut avant la fin de l'année…

Mais Harry l'avait repoussé Draco, de même que son ancienne idée. 

Il ne voulait pas être amoureux de Malefoy. Il repoussait l'idée de tout son cœur et son âme. 

Et Draco arrivait, ignorant ce combat, lui annonçant qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas ! Harry ne voulait surtout pas !! 

Alors, d'un air faussement méprisant, il avait annoncé à Malefoy qu'il le détestait et le détesterait toujours. Que ce n'était pas cette déclaration qui allait y changer quelque chose.

Mais comme il s'en voulait, à l'instant même où les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Car ce n'était qu'un mensonge… 

Un horrible mensonge égoïste et peureux, qui avait détruit la vie des deux garçons…

Draco, mort de chagrin, mort d'esprit, bien avant que le manoir s'écroule. 

Et Harry, mort de regret, de culpabilité, mort de fatigue, mort au combat…

Harry Potter s'était toujours dit que cet ombre d'amour s'effacerait avec le temps. Ce n'était qu'une course avec le temps qu'il gagnerait bien un jour ou l'autre.

Mais… Il avait perdu. Le temps avait gagné la course. Et l'amour qu'il cherchait tant à effacer dans ce combat contre le temps, avait repris tous ses droits. 

Mais c'était trop tard… 

Tout était fini maintenant.

Harry avait bel et bien accepté son amour, oui. Mais Draco était mort. 

Alors quelle importance avait maintenant cet amour ?

Cet amour destructeur, vengeur, trop longtemps refoulé, qui réclamait d'être avoué au grand jour.

Oh, mais pauvre petit Harry… 

Qui était si désolé maintenant. 

Qui était si rongé par la douleur maintenant. 

Qui était si triste maintenant… 

Oh, mais pauvre petit Harry, qui ne vivait plus maintenant, mais qui existait seulement.

Alors, il se leva. Le regard vide, les yeux boursouflés par les larmes.

Il alla chercher les ciseaux, découpa parfaitement l'article, et l'afficha contre le mur…

Pour qu'il soit bien en vu.

Pour qu'Harry le voit bien tous les jours.

C'était du pur masochiste. 

Mais Harry en avait besoin. 

Ça serait sa punition… Pour avoir ignoré son amour, pour avoir repoussé Draco, pour s'être détruit lui-même d'avance, ainsi que Malefoy, à l'instant même où il eût l'intention de repoussé le blond.

Ça serait sa punition pour vivre, alors que d'autres mouraient.

De manger pour deux, alors que d'autres criaient famine.

De pleurer son ennemi, alors que d'autres pleuraient leur amant.

De maudire le ciel que ça tombait toujours pour lui, alors que d'autres vivaient bien pires…

À force des jours passés, Harry s'épuisait. 

Il ne mangeait plus, ne se lavait plus, ne se distrayait plus…

Il restait assis, encore sur la même chaise où il avait lu l'article.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements.

Le même déjeuner à moitié mangé traînait encore dans son assiette.

Il avait à peine bougé.

Il fixait le bout de papier découpé du journal.

Et il relisait l'article sans le lire. 

Ses yeux le regardaient sans le voir.

Son état s'empirait. 

Sur le répondeur, des messages de Ron et d'Hermione, plus inquiets de jour en jour.

Harry ne répondait ni au téléphone, ni à la porte. 

Un jour, Ron cogna à la porte. Évidemment, Harry ne répondit pas.

Alors Ron commença à essayer d'enfoncer la porte, voyant que son_ Alohomora_ n'avait pas fonctionné.

Il cognait sur la porte avec son épaule, se reculait, puis recommençait.

Il devait trouver quelque chose appartenant à Harry qui pourrait indiquer où celui-ci avait bien pu disparaître !

Le roux était plus qu'inquiet de la disparition de son meilleur ami.

Quand il finit enfin par enfoncer la porte, ce qu'il vit lui fit encore plus peur…

C'était bien pire qu'une disparition !

Harry, assit, le regard vide et gonflé par les larmes et la fatigue, avec des sillons mouillés sur ses joues. L'air fatigué, abattu, désespéré. L'air d'un homme qui vient d'apprendre sa condamnation à mort.

Et Ron comprit bien vite qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins cinq jours. Et qu'il ne s'était ni lavé, ni changer.

Probablement n'avait-il même pas bougé. 

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu produire cet effet sur Harry ?!

Ron s'avança doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son meilleur ami. Rendu à son côté, il mit la main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Harry…, souffla-t-il doucement, Harry, ça va? 

-…

-Harry, je sais que tu m'entends. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-…

Voyant que son ami ne lui répondrait pas, Ron suivit le regard d'Harry.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce morceau de papier… ?

Ron lut rapidement l'article, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait.

-Quoi ?! Mais Harry, pourquoi _sa mort te fait cet effet ?!_

Harry se leva violemment, le regard noir.

-Sort d'ici…, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

-Mais Harry ! 'Mione et moi on s'est inquiétés ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!

-SORT D'ICI ! VA T-EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR PERSONNE ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! Laissez-moi…, 

Harry commença à sangloter, 

-S'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi tranquille. Je vous en prie…

Ron, impuissant devant ce mal inconnu qui rongeait Harry, fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit… Il serra Harry dans ses bras, essayant de l'aider sans mots.

Le brun pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, lassant toute la tension, la tristesse et la douleur des derniers jours s'écouler. 

Il essaya de parler un peu, entre ses sanglots…

-Ron… J'ai essayé, Ron… J'ai vraiment essayé… Mais j'te jure, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Mais j'ai tenu longtemps, Ron… J'te jure… J'ai essayé d'ignorer, j'ai essayé d'oublier… Mais, je suis désolé Ron, j'ai pas réussi… Je l'ai quand même fait… Ron… Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

-Mais Harry… Cesse de pleurer, ça va aller… Tout va s'arranger… Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne, peut importe ce que tu as fait… 

-Ron… J'ai essayé… J'ai essayé… MAIS JE L'AIME ! Ron, j'ai essayé de ne pas l'aimer ! J'ai essayé ! Et j'ai ignoré l'amour pendant si longtemps ! Ron, maintenant il est trop tard ! Ron ! Je suis amoureux de Draco Malefoy ! Ron ! Je suis amoureux d'un mort ! Et plus rien ne me le ramènera… Tout est fini… Rien ne s'arrangera, Ron. Parce que tout est fini.

Le roux resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre à cet aveu. Ne sachant comment répliquer au chagrin qui parlait par Harry.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux… Peut-être trente minutes ? Une heure ? Quatre heures ?

Quelle importance… 

Harry était détruit, et seul Malefoy pourrait le reconstruire… Mais Malefoy n'était plus, et ne serait jamais plus…

-Ron, s'il te plaît…, dit Harry d'une voix douce, Laisse-moi, maintenant.

-Bien sûr, Harry. Si tu le veux. Veux-tu que je repasse demain ?

-Non… non. Ça ira… ça ira.

Harry sourit faiblement. Ron y répondit par un sourire triste, et partit. Se sentant tout de même coupable de partir ainsi.

Harry, quant à lui, ne se sentait pas mieux.

Bien sûr, d'avoir pleurer sur l'épaule de son ami et de s'être confier à lui, lui avait fait du bien…

Mais, dans un sens, il se sentait toujours aussi mal…

Il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis des jours, et se sentait donc mal mentalement et physiquement.

Il lui semblait même parfois apercevoir une silhouette… 

Un ange… 

Un ange avec de longs cheveux blonds, des ailes blanches immaculées, et une aura illuminée l'entourant…

Des illusions brisées, des sourires empoisonnés…

Des hallucinations… Ce n'étaient que des hallucinations.

Draco était parti et ne reviendrait plus. 

De toute façon, le blond devait le haïr maintenant. Il l'avait repoussé si méchamment…

À cet horrible souvenir, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux…

Non, il ne devait plus y penser. Ça ne lui apporterait rien.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de dénégation. Il lui semblait encore avoir vu l'ange, son ange.

Il devait manger et se reposer. Ça lui ferait du bien… Du moins il l'espérait.

Alors, le regard vide et les gestes lents, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le garde-manger. 

Il prit une boîte de biscuit et commença à en grignoter un… Mais rien à faire. Il n'avait pas d'appétit.

Il décida de dormir un peu, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'il n'aurait pas d'insomnie.

Souhait exaucé. 

Harry se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt… Mais le sommeil ne lui fût pas du tout réparateur.

Des visions de son ange Draco le hantaient, et il entendait des paroles incompréhensibles, n'en distinguant que quelques-uns.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant distinctement des mots… 

« Réveille-toi Harry. Il est possible de me contacter… Tu en as le pouvoir. Tout dépend de toi… Tu as accompli ta mission sur Terre. Plus rien ne t'y retient, excepté la douleur… Tout sera bientôt fini. Rejoins-moi… »

Le Survivant ne comprenait pas… Le pouvoir ? Le pouvoir de le contacter ? De le rejoindre ? Mais de quoi parlait-il…

Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Qu'un cruel rêve, le hantant… Le tuant peu à peu par la parfaite image d'un ange, qui fût enterré vivant par des décombres.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Jamais de toute sa vie il ne verrait plus Draco… 

Harry fronça les sourcils… Que venait-il de dire ? Non, il ne devait pas y penser… C'était stupide.

Mais pourtant… L'idée était si tentante… Si malsainement tentante…

La solution facile… Plus de souffrance, plus de douleur…

Et il rejoindrait Draco. Était-ce ce que le blond avait voulu dire ? 

En se tuant par sa propre main, en finissant sa vie de lui-même, peut-être rejoindrait-il son ange ?...

Les heures, les jours ont passés… Harry était toujours borné devant la même question…

Le suicide, rejoindre son ange, rejoindre celui qu'il avait condamné et celui qui l'avait condamné, rejoindre Draco… 

Ou la vie, rester Ron et Hermione, rester avec ses amis de toujours, rester avec ces personnes pour qui il comptait tellement…

Cette idée le tourmentait… Il en avait envie. Il voulait en finir ! Il voulait partir ! Il voulait rejoindre les cieux ! Il le voulait ! 

Mais quelque chose le retenait ici, quelque chose l'empêchait de partir.

Ron ? Hermione ? 

Peut-être bien… 

Il devrait les rassurer sur son état, leur dire qu'il allait mieux…

C'était faux… Il se sentait toujours aussi douloureusement seul, aussi cruellement coupable, aussi simplement vide…

Mais s'il devait partir, Ron et Hermione devaient pouvoir penser qu'il était bien, qu'il était heureux. 

Ils ne devaient pas s'en faire pour lui…

Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harry se dirigea vers un meuble, en sortit plume et papier, et se mit à écrire à ceux qui l'avaient toujours soutenu…

_Ron__, Hermione…_

_Mes amis… Mes amis de toujours, je vous aime. Mais je crois bien qu'ici tout s'arrête pour moi… La vie m'est devenue trop pénible ici-bas… Et je veux m'en aller. Je suis certain que vous allez comprendre et accepter mon choix._

_Ron__, je suppose que tu as raconté à Hermione mes sentiments enfouis nouvellement déterrés… _

_Alors je sais que vous allez tout deux comprendre…_

_J'aimais réellement Draco. Mais le destin n'a pas voulu de nous deux ensemble… Il a tout fait pour nous séparer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, le monde, le destin, la vie elle-même ne voulaient pas nous laisser moi et lui… Ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser nous aimer en paix. Et maintenant c'est fini… Il est mort… Et c'est pourquoi je vais le rejoindre. Si la vie ne voulait pas nous laisser nous aimer, peut-être la mort sera plus compatissante ?_

_Je n'ai jamais rien attendu de la vie… Elle a toujours été cruelle avec moi dès mon enfance, et ça vous le savez… Alors j'ai appris à me méfier d'elle. J'ai appris à ne rien espérer d'elle. Mais cette fois… Elle a quand même réussi à me prendre dans ses filets… En reprenant celle de Draco, la vie a prit la mienne. _

_Et je me suis pris moi-même plusieurs fois à espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, à espérer que Draco soit jamais mort, que je ne l'ait jamais repoussé…   
Je n'aurais pas dû, car maintenant je m'en trouve anéanti. _

_Ron__, je n'oublierai jamais, même dans la mort, toutes les fois où l'on a ris jusqu'aux larmes. Je ne cesserai pas de ressentir ce profond lien qui nous unît. Je n'arrêterai jamais de te parler. Seulement, maintenant, tu ne m'entendras plus… _

_Et toi Hermione, je n'oublierai jamais les fois où tu m'as sagement conseillé, et je n'oublierai pas non plus ces fois où, sans même aucun mot, tu me comprenais en me regardant simplement. Je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer aussi profondément qu'on puisse aimer une sœur, mère et amie. _

_Hermione, avec ton intelligence débordante et ta détermination indestructible tu nous a souvent aidé moi et Ron à nous sortir des situations les plus impossibles. Je te remercie pour ça._

_Et toi, Ron, je te remercie pour m'avoir toujours soutenu et écouté, peut importe l'heure et l'endroit, jour et nuit. Tu as toujours su me remonter le moral quand j'en avais besoin. Et même si TU nous mettais dans des situations impossibles Hermione et moi, je t'aime beaucoup malgré tout, et je suis certain qu'Hermione fait de même ! _

_Tous les trois nous sommes le trio. Nous avons toujours été amis, nous avons toujours été ensemble. Nous sommes constamment réunis malgré les kilomètres qui nous sépare, parfois. Et pour ça je crois que même si je ne serai plus de ce monde, nous serons encore ce même trio profondément liés… _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vouloir me tuer… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de n'avoir pas eu le courage de vous racontez tout ça personnellement, plutôt qu'en lettre… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour toutes les choses blessantes que j'ais pu vous dire un jour… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, car je ne veux pas que vous ayez une mauvaise mémoire de moi. _

_Vous allez peut-être trouver que je suis lâche et égoïste de partir de me tuer ainsi, par peine d'amour pour Draco… D'abandonner ma vie, mon monde… De vous abandonnez. Et je vous répondrais oui, c'est vrai. Je suis lâche et égoïste._

_ Mais comprenez… J'ai déjà repoussé mon amour pour lui pendant plus d'une dizaine d'année… J'ai aujourd'hui vingt-deux ans. Et j'ai rencontré mon ange à onze ans… Onze ans à repousser un amour vrai, c'est dur, presque insupportable. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi, et je ne sais moi-même pas comment. Mais je sais une chose, je ne veux pas avoir à supporter un amour perdu pendant le reste de ma vie._

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. À dire vrai, j'ai toujours cru mourir avant d'atteindre la majorité. Et je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je suis serein dans cette idée. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que tout ira bien pour moi. _

_Cette lettre était pour que vous, vous ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez-moi partir… Tout ira bien, pour vous comme pour moi._

_Sur ce, mes amis de toujours, je vous laisse… : ) _

_Je vous garderai une place en haut._

_Amour,_

_Votre ami Harry._

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se relire. Il savait que sa lettre était parfaite. Elle était sincère, c'est ce qui comptait.

Le brun avait écrit cette lettre pour ses amis, pour les rassurer, et leur dire qu'il les aimait. 

Mais maintenant, Harry savait que cette lettre lui avait fait du bien à lui, aussi. Il pouvait partir maintenant, il avait l'esprit tranquille.

Il cacheta l'enveloppe, et la laissa près du perchoir d'Hedwige, pour que celle-ci la mène à ses amis quand elle reviendrait de chasser.

Harry avait maintenant un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Tout serait bientôt fini, il serait bientôt soulagé, il rejoindrait bientôt Draco.

Il se versa un grand verre d'eau, le bu à grande gorgée, et laissa tomber le verre sur le sol.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, il prit le plus coupant des morceaux du verre brisé. 

Il se releva, alla s'étendre sur son lit, et se découpa doucement les veines des poignets… 

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le sang couler inexorablement de ses blessures… 

Lentement, doucement, il se sentit partir…

Une âme qui s'éloigne…

Deux amours qui se retrouvent...

Trois amis à jamais séparés…

Des exclamations de joie…

Des cris, des pleurs…

Des caresses amoureuses…

Des étreintes de consolation…

Un sentiment toujours plus fort…

Le calme qui revient…

Des pensées pour deux amis…

Des rêves d'un sauveur heureux…


End file.
